


los hermanos Mirror en wonderland

by SaitaM



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaitaM/pseuds/SaitaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigue la historia Alistair el primer mago nacido en la tierra sin magia y su viaje a descubrir a donde pertenece, pero no se va a ir solo sera acompañado de su hermana, la chica mas escéptica del mundo. Las batallas contra las malignas reinas, conociendo y ayudando a personajes de otros mundos atrapados en el país de las maravillas</p><p> ╚══════════════════════════════════════════════════════════╝<br/>Lista de personajes</p>
            </blockquote>





	los hermanos Mirror en wonderland

**Lista de Personajes**

**Alistair Mirror/El Salvador:** El hijo de una mujer que trabajaba como costurera, hasta que se caso con un comerciante, nunca supo quien fue su padre aunque su mama le dijo que los abandono, su vida siempre fue cuidar a su hermana menor, aunque lo hace de gusto su padrastro lo trata como un sirviente, su vida era siempre soñar hasta que un día, al tocar el espejo de su madre abrió un portal hacia El País De Las Maravillas 


End file.
